Quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: El dúo artístico está de vuelta, sin embargo, su amor ahora es más fuerte: ahora Sasori puede sentir al rubio gracias al cuerpo humano. -SasoDei-


Hace un tiempo que vengo escribiendo esto.. me encanta pensar en el SasoDei como una pareja muy romántica, aunque sé que ninguno de los dos son así. En fin, estoy enamorada de este escrito, aunque no sea la mejor historia. El título se lo debo a Ricardo Arjona ( watch?v=ezcAsZa3sUA) hermosa canción, por cierto.

**Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: "Amor más allá de la muerte"_**

Sintió el cosquilleo del viento en la punta de la nariz. Aspiró profundamente el aire y abrió los ojos. No podía creerlo: estaba de vuelta. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo. "¿Dónde estás, Deidara? Dime por favor que sigues vivo".

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ? - sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la familiar voz del rubio quejándose.

- ¿Deidara?

Salió de la especie de ataúd en la que se encontraba, buscándolo con la mirada. Deidara se encontraba en un ataúd igual al suyo. Lo observó detenidamente: algo en él había cambiado. Si bien era el cabello y el rostro de su Deidara algo en él era distinto... No tardó en darse cuenta: sus ojos. Recordó claramente esos ojos azules que tantas veces lo habían mirado con alegría, deseo y un profundo amor. En su lugar había unos ojos negros. Deidara se hallaba visiblemente molesto.

- Sasori no danna... No esperaba verte de nuevo. - parecía asombrado - Hasta la muerte te sienta bien. - le sonrió a su querido maestro.

- Ya tendrán tiempo para ponerse al día - interrumpió un peliblanco - ahora tienen misiones de las que encargarse.

Sasori miró a Kabuto. Estaba irreconocible, sus rasgos de serpiente le recordaban al maldito de Orochimaru. Era asqueroso, deseó poder matarlo allí mismo.

Escucharon las instrucciones con poco interés; lo único que registró fue que lo asignaban al escuadrón de ataque sorpresa junto con Deidara. "Otra vez juntos, mi vida" pensó con alegría. Cuando Kabuto terminó de hablar, desapareció. Los demás se dispersaron, incluidos Itachi y Nagato. Se quedó solo con Deidara.

- Qué poco tiempo aguantaste sin mí, eh mocoso - le guiñó un ojo con picardía

- Sasori... - Deidara se sonrojó, captando el doble sentido - la verdad es que yo te extrañé mucho y... - bajó la mirada, avergonzado - no hubo un solo día en que no me haya culpado por tu muerte... - Sasori abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No fue tu culpa.

- Si no me hubiera ido... - aún no se atrevía a mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos - si no hubiera decidido actuar por mi cuenta y me hubiera quedado a tu lado, tú...

- Deidara - tomó al rubio de la barbilla, obligándolo a alzar el rostro - no fue tu culpa, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca más. - el rubio lo miró, sonrojado por el contacto - Yo fui el que decidió no evitar el ataque. Simplemente no me atreví a lastimar a mi abuela. ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

- Murió devolviendóle la vida a Gaara. Las cosas fueron muy mal desde que tu moriste, danna. Naruto y los demás de la hoja fueron matando uno a uno a nuestros compañeros. Hasta Pain fue asesinado. Cómo si perderte hubiera sido poco, mi nuevo compañero era un idiota. Lo único que sabía era gritar y meterme en problemas, te extrañaba tanto...

- Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo - inclinó su cabeza y lo besó. Deidara correspondió con entusiasmo, hacía tanto que no lo besaba... Sus lenguas se acariciaban sensualmente cuando Sasori se separó de él.

- Lo había olvidado - dijo Sasori divertido - ahora soy de carne y hueso, necesito respirar. Por cierto, ¿como moriste?

- Me inmolé para acabar con la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Me convertí en mi arte - le contó orgulloso a su maestro.

- Tú y tu tontería de las explosiones. ¿No es irónico? Ahora seremos eternos juntos.

- A menos que Kabuto deshaga la técnica - apuntó Deidara

- ¿No querrás que eso suceda, verdad? - se le acercó peligrosamente - No te permitiré irte de mi lado, ni hoy, ni nunca. Ser eterno junto a ti siempre fue mi sueño...

- Qué cosas dices, Sasori - rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo - ahora tu también puedes sentirme - juntó sus labios con los de su danna. Los ataques sorpresa podían esperar.

Sasori rodeó la cintura de Deidara y lo besó ferozmente. Todo aquello era nuevo para él; la humedad de la lengua de Deidara, la calidez de su piel, el latir de su propio corazón. Con una urgencia desconocida, deslizó sus manos bajo la túnica marrón de Deidara y empezó a acariciarlo. Gimió de placer al sentir las lenguas del rubio sobre su piel. Se disponía a seguir experimentando cuando una fuerza inexplicable repentinamente los separó.

- Es el maldito de Kabuto - Deidara miró hacia el cielo - NI BIEN TE VEA, TE VOLARÉ EN MIL PEDAZOS - gritó con fuerza y volvió su vista a Sasori, quien estaba atónito - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nunca antes había... ¿podrías... hacer eso con tus lenguas otra vez? - el rubio soltó una carcajada

- Se llama sensibilidad, Sasori - a duras penas podía contener la risa - Podría, pero no ahora. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y Kabuto nos vigila.

La primera misión consistía en atacar a una cuadrilla de la Arena y torturarlos para obtener información. Pan comido para asesinos como ellos. Después de que cayeron en la emboscada de Deidara, era el turno de Sasori de torturarlos. El sí que era bueno para eso, a diferencia de su aprendiz, que prefería una muerte rápida que lo librara del asunto, Sasori adoraba ver la expresión de dolor y súplica en el rostro de su víctima. A Deidara aquello le desagradaba mucho.

- Danna, ¿puedes encargarte tú solo? - a esta altura ya tenía el estómago revuelto - necesito asaltar algún pueblo para hacerme con toda la arcilla que pueda.

- Por supuesto, ve. Pero no me hagas esperar.

Deidara montó una de sus figuras de arcilla y se alejó volando. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas para pensar. Tenía sentimientos muy ambiguos desde que había despertado. En primer lugar, ¿por qué lo habían traído de vuelta? La vida era hermosa por ser efímera y única. No le agradaba la idea de vivir por siempre. Sin haber tenido elección, se oponía a sus ideales, a su arte. Quería volver a morir y no despertar nunca más. Había una sola cosa que le desestabilizaba su seguridad: Sasori. A pesar de sus principios, deseaba permanecer a su lado. Cuando tienes toda la eternidad delante, junto a la persona que amas, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Podrían recorrer el mundo, atormentar aldeas y seguir aprendiendo formas de expresar su arte. Sobre todo, seguir aprendiendo formas de amarse. Ahora todo era distinto, Sasori también podía sentirlo. Ya no vería a su danna distraído mientras lo hacía sentir un placer imposible de describir. Se moría de ganas de ver el inexpresivo rostro de Sasori distorsionado de placer. Moría por escucharlo gemir mientras le pedía más. Sonrió al pensar en la noche que le esperaba. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de regresar al lecho de muerte.

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones la voz de un vendedor ambulante que pregonaba sus productos. Aquello era incluso mejor que atacar una aldea, le ahorraría muchas molestias. Hizo descender un pequeño pájaro de arcilla hasta el hombro del vendedor y lo hizo estallar. Dos segundos más tarde, se alejaba con toda la mercadería.

Regresó junto a su danna. Ya había terminado con el interrogatorio y se había ocupado de esconder los cuerpos.

- ¿Conseguiste algo interesante? - le preguntó a su aprendiz al verlo regresar

- Arcilla, armas y algo de comida; no olvides que ahora tu también la necesitas.

- Aún no me acostumbro a este cuerpo. Que suerte tengo que tu me cuidas - se acercó y lo besó con dulzura

- ¿Qué averiguaste tú? ¿Valió la pena tanta agonía?

- Claro que si. Los kages de todas las aldeas han unido fuerzas, se dirigen hacia la hoja. Al parecer, Madara Uchiha extrajo a casi todos los bijuu y ha atacado a la hoja. Mi reemplazo, Tobi, tiene algo que ver también.

- ¿Ese estúpido? Siempre supe que ocultaba algo

- ¿Qué relación tenían? - preguntó Sasori celoso

- No seas idiota. Sinceramente, cuando morí, el tuvo mucho que ver. No era feliz, siendo su compañero todas las responsabilidades recaían en mí. Tú no estabas, no soportaba a Tobi y me perseguían los de la hoja. No sabes lo duro que puede ser trabajar con un idiota

- No te olvides que hablas con el ex compañero de Orochimaru. Está anocheciendo, ¿Qué opinas de comer algo?

Encendieron fuego y cocinaron pescado. Deidara le contó a su maestro todo lo ocurrido desde su muerte hasta la suya. Le habló de Tobi y de la caída de Orochimaru. Le contó como sus brazos le fueron arrancados y luego cosidos de vuelta y de la muerte de Hidan y Kakuzu. El pelirrojo escuchó con interés.

- Así que Sasuke mató a esa asquerosa serpiente. Tiene mi respeto - comentó Sasori

Deidara frunció el ceño. Todavía recordaba la arrogancia del joven Uchiha y no le agradaba que Sasori lo considerara digno de su respeto. Si fuera por él, Sasuke, Itachi y todos los Uchiha podían irse al infierno. Podría haber enloquecido de celos allí mismo; su maestro nunca había respetado su arte, pero, en cambio, respetaba a un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía.

- Oye - la voz de Sasori sonó tan cerca que Deidara se sobresaltó - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada... - la cercanía de su maestro siempre lo desarmaba

Sasori lo besó dulcemente. Le hubiera encantado matar a Kabuto para ser libre y poder dedicarse completamente a su Deidara. De repente, tuvo una idea. Se separó de su aprendiz y se quitó la túnica. Lo miró, completamente desnudo.

- Deidara, ¿te importaría... - su rostro y su cabello eran casi del mismo color - ... Estar arriba hoy?

- Danna... - Deidara le dedicó una pervertida sonrisa - Veo que ser de carne y hueso te ha vuelto más atrevido.

Cayeron enredados entre besos y caricias. Deidara nunca olvidaría las expresiones ni los gemidos de Sasori. Para éste último, las sensaciones eran tan intensas que agradeció al cielo el haber resucitado en un cuerpo humano. Todo fue perfecto en aquel efímeramente eterno momento.

Luego de dejarse caer junto a Deidara, exhausto, Sasori hizo algo inesperado. Se acurrucó junto a él, como tantas veces había hecho Deidara con él. Ahora que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Deidara, podía entender por qué él siempre insistía en abrazarlo al dormir.

- Ahora entiendo porqué querías hacerlo todo el tiempo - dijo, levantando la vista hacia el rubio - eres increíble. Soy tan feliz de que seas eterno junto a mi, te amo.

- Mientras haya placeres efímeros como el de recién, la eternidad no me parece tan mala - le sonrió - también te amo.


End file.
